I Won't Let You Go!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: Rocky and CeCe gets in an argument and Rocky soon friends a boy name Rick who ends up using Rocky as a weapon! Feeling bad about the things she said, CeCe wants to go apologize to Rocky but soon sees that Rocky getting taken! CeCe then ask help from her friends to go save Rocky from Rick!When they get there, they see Rocky isn't the same! Will CeCe save Rocky? Or will she lose her?
1. The One

It was a warm day in Chicago and it was the last day of school. Everyone ran out of the school throwing papers and other things on the floor. Not giving a care in the world. Rocky was standing at the side of the school waiting for her friends to come. Time went by and Rocky still hasn't seen them, she then became a little worry 'They should be coming. I told them to be here I hope they didn't forgot' Rocky thought to herself. "Hey Raquel! What's up?" Ty said as he pat Rocky on the back causing her to turn around to her friends. "THere you guys are! Where were you?" Rocky ask waiting for them to answer. "In detention!" they all reply. "really?" Rocky said. "Yea CeCe is still in there" Duece said putting his hands in his pockets. "That CeCe for you always getting in trouble" Rocky said shaking her head in disappointment. "So anyways what does everyone got plan to do today" Dina ask trying to start up another conversation. "Well Ty promise me that we are going to see a movie. Right Ty?" Rocky ask her older brother. Ty sadly shake his head. He ruffle Rocky's hair with his hand and said "sorry no can do little sis. I got to practice my hot moves for the ladies. Maybe next time" Rocky did a small smile and said "okay" Ty nodded his head at his sister and ran off. Rocky turn to Duece and Dina and said "what about you guys. Do you want to catch a movie or something?" "Oh sorry Rocky. I promise Dina I'll spend the whole day with her" Duece said as he held Dina's hand. "yeah sorry about that Rocky but we can hang out next week" Dina said as she look at Rocky with sad eyes. "It's okay you guys do that. You deserve it I'll just ask CeCe if she wants to. I believe she would come" Rocky said as she look to find CeCe "Okay see you guys later" Duece said as he and Dina quickly walk off, leaving Rocky behind. Few minutes later, Rocky hears someone "Hey Rocky!" Rocky turn around and saw CeCe running in the distance. Rocky then started to wave to her. "Sorry I'm late I had gotten detention last class. Can't you believe it they still give detention on the last day! I think that's an outrage!" Rocky then a small nod and said "it's okay CeCe, hey do you want to go catch a mov-" "Sorry Rocks I got to babysit Flynn for my mom" CeCe interrupted "Maybe another time okay?" Rocky sigh and said "okay" CeCe then gave Rocky a quick hug and said "see you later" She than ran off to get home. Rocky did a small wave to CeCe. She then realize that she was the only one there. "Maybe another time. Yeah right there will be no another time and they know it" Rocky mumble to herself as she slowly made her home by walking down a lonely sidewalk. Rocky finally made it to her house. Before and said "why do they always leave me alone?" Meanwhile, across the street a black hood guy watch Rocky go inside her house. He then wrote something down on his notebook and left.

* * *

The black hood guy approach a tall mansion that was isolated from Chicago. He open the door and enter it. He then walk down a hallway and into a room where a light was on. There sat a tall man slouching over a chair. "Master I found the one" said the black hood guy as he kneel down on his knee. "really! Who is it? said the master as he began to sat up "Her name is Raquel Blue but her friends call her Rocky and I know how we can use her" The black hood guy said. "Go on" the master said anxious to hear what the boy had to say. "See if I get close to Rocky and pretend that i'm her friend, I can put this on her" the black hood boy said as he pull out a strange crystal necklace. "the crystal of forget" the master said little surprise of where this is going. "yes and when it is on Rocky she will forget all her friends and think they are her enemies. After she gets all her friends out of the way, we will make her into our greatest weapon. Then we will take over Chicago!" the black hood boy did an evil chuckle. "this is not bad" the master said he was actually was impress about this plan. He then took a deep breath and said "very well then. This plan will be in progress starting tomorrow but right now get some sleep Rick" "yes master" Rick said as he got up from his kneeling position and walk out the room with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**Poor Rocky and who are those guys and what do they want with Rocky? These questions will be answer this week so stay tune and please review. And sorry about the short Rocky/CeCe part they will be more of them throughout the story. Also sorry for the short chapter**


	2. How Could You!

It was gloomy the next day, Rocky was in her room laying down on her bed. It was too boring to do anything so she decided to call CeCe and see what she is up to. Rocky heard the phone ringing and finally CeCe answer "hello Rocky" "hey CeCe I was wondering if you want to hang out today?" Rocky ask waiting for CeCe's answer. "oh I don't think so Rocky. I'm dealing with a family problem right now" CeCe said in a low voice. "what's wrong CeCe" Rocky ask with concern. She heard CeCe let out a small sigh before she continue "my grandmother pass away today" CeCe's voice was fill with sorrow. Rocky eyes widen by this shocking news! She then said "I'm so sorry CeCe. Do you want me to come over?" CeCe then quickly reply by saying "no it's okay I got Flynn and my mom. You can stay there with your family" "but CeCe!" Rocky try to argue but CeCe said "It's fine Rocky I'll talk to you later okay?" "yea" Rocky said trying not to sound disappointed "okay bye" CeCe said. "bye" Rocky said then they both hung up.

* * *

Rocky then got up from her room and went to the living room. She sat down and started to watch TV. She sat there thinking what should she do. Just then, Rocky's mom walk into the living room. She saw her daughter looking very depress. "what's wrong Rocky?" she ask. "CeCe's grandmother pass away today" Rocky answer back with sorrow in her voice. Rocky's mom gasp in shock and said "oh my! Is her family doing okay?" Rocky nodded "yeah they are getting over it" "maybe tomorrow we can go visit them" Rocky's mom said. "sure mom" Rocky reply back to her mother. Rocky's mom then left out the living room. Rocky sigh and said to herself 'well there's no use pouting around in here maybe I should go for a walk' Rocky thought as she got up from the living room, grab her coat and walk out the door.

* * *

CeCe left her house and waited by Shake It Up Chicago entrance. She check her watch to see what time it is. it was exactly 2:34pm! "They are four minutes late! Then should been here!" CeCe mumble impatiently to herself. Just then Dina and Tinka show up. "Sorry we're late CeCe! Tinka was too busy trying to figure out what to wear" Dina said as she pointed to Tinka's outfit. "what can I say? I like to dress apporate to the time" Tinka said defending herself. CeCe sigh and said "okay girls focus. I need your help" "what is it?" Tinka ask getting interested by the moment. "okay it's me and Rocky's ten years friendship in three days and I want to throw her the biggest surprise ever but I need help!" CeCe explain to them. Dina smile and said "don't worry CeCe! We got this" CeCe look at her in confusion "really?!" "yes" Tinka said as she nodded "all you have to do is tell what we need" CeCe did a tiny smile and whisper "okay here's what we ne-" "CeCe?" a voice said. CeCe stop talking and turn to see who said her name along with Dina and Tinka. They were in shock when they saw Rocky standing there especially CeCe. "Rocky? What are you doing here?!" CeCe said surprise to see Rocky here. "How could you?!" Rocky said with anger and hurt in her voice as she ran off. "Rocky! Hold on!" CeCe said as she took off after her friend leaving Dina and Tinka behind.

* * *

**Uh oh this doesn't look good. Will CeCe catch up with Rocky? And sorry again for the short chapter! There is More to come so stay tune.**


	3. I Hate You!

Rocky was furious! She knew CeCe was trying to catch up with her but all she wanted to do is get away from her as she can. While she was doing that, the only thing that linger in her mind 'How could she?! She tells me that she can't hang out because her grandmother dies and here she is hanging with Dina and Tinka. I don't have a problem with them it's that she lie to me! CeCe never did something like that towards me before' "Rocky wait up!" CeCe yell as she tries her best to keep up with Rocky. Suddenly, Rocky stop in her tracks."Rocky..I can explain.." CeCe said as she catches her breath. "Explain what!? That you lie to me and went to hang out with Dina and Tinka! When you told me that your grandmother died and you were trying to get through it with your family!" Rocky yell as she faces CeCe. CeCe can hear the anger yet sadness in her voice. She felt bad for not telling Rocky what she is doing but she can't just yet. So CeCe reply back "Well there is a reason I was hanging with them" "what is it? that you want to show them your new dance moves!" Rocky said trying to hold in her anger towards CeCe."what can I say. I'm just that awesome" CeCe said flipping her head a little bit. "ugh I can't believe have stupid you are sometimes" Rocky said as she crosses her arms across her chest "hey it's not my fault that i'm not highly educated as you" CeCe said as she too crosses her arms across her chest. Rocky sigh and shake her head. She then look back at CeCe and said"then you act like you can't hang out with me all of a sudden what's up with that?" CeCe was almost about to tell Rocky the truth but she covers it up by saying"well if you wasn't such a buzz kill then it wouldn't be hard for you to understand tha-" Rocky then interrupted CeCe! She didn't want to hear anymore of CeCe's excuses "Oh I'm the buzz kill! Well probably I wouldn't have to if I didn't have to look out for you like a little kid!" CeCe knew that was true and was gonna leave the conversation like that but for some reason she didn't want to let Rocky have the last words. "you wouldn't have to if you weren't trying to act all perfect! You think are but you aren't and never will be! You want to know why I and all our friends don't want to hang out with you anymore it's because you're a nerd!"Rocky gasp when she heard this. She knew this was true about her but when it came from CeCe or anyone else it hurts so much! Rocky's expression went from being hurt to outrage! She then shouted "That's it! I never want to see you again as long as I live! I hate you!" Rocky then turn away from CeCe and began to run away father from her. CeCe watch in anger as Rocky slowly disappear from her sight. When she completely did, CeCe notice that she did something wrong! The anger in her eyes slowly started fading away. "Rocky" CeCe said as she starting to walk where Rocky ran. When she didn't respond, CeCe frantically started screaming "Rocky!" as she ran down almost every street looking for her. After a few minutes of this, CeCe call it quits and headed back home with her down in shame for what she had done.

* * *

Rocky heard CeCe calling her name but she just kept running. When she thought that she was far enough, she sat down on a bench. Across from the bench was a small pond. Rocky somehow felt like this place was familiar to her but she was to upset to think how. She then started crying as she said "CeCe..you idiot" Suddenly, a boy walk up to the bench and sat down next to Rocky. Rocky was to busy crying to notice the boy until he put an arm around her saying "now what's a pretty girl like you crying for?" Rocky was startled by this strange boy. She then ask "who are you?" as as she wipe her tears away. The boy smile and said "my name's Rick and you must be Rocky Blue" Rocky look at Rick in shock! "how you know my name?" "your name gets around" Rick said giving Rocky a little smirk. Rocky gave a little chuckle and said "are you from here?" "yea I'm actually live in a mansion outside of Chicago" Rick told Rocky. "wow your family must be pretty wealthy. Are you homeschool?" Rocky ask Rick with curiosity "yeah I am it's kinda boring if you ask me" Rick reply to Rocky. "hey do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" "I can't I got school" Rocky said with disappointed. "Oh" Rick sigh. They stay like that for a few minutes until Rick said "hey I can meet you here after school tomorrow and we can hang out at my mansion what do you say?" Rick ask waiting for Rocky's answer. Rocky thought for a moment. She then smile and said "sure I'll meet you here" With that said Rocky and Rick then got up and went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, CeCe walk towards her apartment. When she open the door, she was greeted by her little brother, Flynn. "hey there you are CeCe! Can you make me bacon?!" CeCe stare off at her brother with concern eyes which cause Flynn a little worry. "CeCe?" "huh what?" CeCe said as she snap back into reality ''Oh sorry Flynn. Yeah I'll make you some bacon right after I call someone" Flynn look confuse at his older sister and said "umm okay just don't forget" CeCe nodded and ran to her room. She then close her door and quickly pull out her phone and dial Rocky's number. She then waited for her to pick up but only she got was answer machine saying "Hey this is Rocky Blue. Leave a message and I'll get back to you" CeCe took a deep breath as she waited for the beep. When she heard it, she said "Hey Rocky. Listen I'm really want to talk to you. I'm sorry for what I said back there and I really want to make it up to you. So call me back" From the living room, Flynn scream "CeCe! MY BACON!" CeCe sigh and finish what she had to say "So..I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She then ended the call and yell "I'M COMING FLYNN!"

* * *

**Poor CeCe and poor Rocky! I hope everything goes better for them but who is this Rick guy and what's he up to? We will find out in the next upcoming chapters! Stay tune until then and review!**


	4. Trying To Talk To Rocky

It was the first day of summer school and CeCe was still fast asleep until she heard someone scream her name. It was her mother. "CECE! GET UP YOU'RE ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!" CeCe quickly woke up and fell off her bed! "Wha-! Huh?" CeCe said still half asleep. That's when she look at the clock, it was 7:40! "Oh no! I'm gonna be late" she said in alarm. She quickly got up from the floor and quickly ate her breakfast, took a shower, put her clothes on, and did her hair.

She then ran downstairs looking for her backpack while saying "Rocky didn't wake me up. Ugh!" That's when her mother walk in and gave her a puzzle look then ask "Speaking of Rocky, I haven't seen here all last week. Is she okay?" "Uh I-I don't know probably she was busy" CeCe answer her mother's question quickly without looking at her. "Oh um well tell her to st-" Georgia began but she was interrupted when CeCe said to her quickly "K mom later!" she then ran out the door with her backpack on her shoulder.

Georgia rose an eyebrow up as she watch how fast CeCe ran out the door to school. She knew something was up between her and Rocky because CeCe never leaves that fast for school. 'She will tell me when she is ready' she thought to herself before sitting on the couch.

* * *

CeCe just made it to school and class on time, surprisingly. Wen she enter math class, she saw Rocky move her desk apart from her so now she's close to the wall. She was about to walk over and say something to her but the bell ring for class to start. Everyone quickly took their seats as the teacher stand in front of the class saying "good morning class" The class reply back by saying "good morning" the teacher then pull out a book and said to the class "Okay I want everyone to turn to page 56 in their math books and do problems 12-20" "Aww" the whole class groan as they began to flip through their text books. CeCe didn't bother to open her book, she just kept on looking at Rocky, she wanted to say something to her badly but didn't no how. CeCe then thought to herself 'Ugh Rocky! If you would just let me explain myself to you, you would understand why I'm acting this way to you. Its because I-'

"Jones!" the teacher suddenly yelled. "Yes teach" CeCe quickly answer as she was thrown off her train of thought. The teacher look at her before asking the question "Since you don't have your book open I'm guessing you know what is the answer for two x plus six equal twelve?!"

"oh uh it's umm.. the answer is ummm..." CeCe then continue to stumble around, trying desperately to figure out the answer. 'Man does this teacher know that don't know how to do this and besides why me out of everyone here?!' CeCe thought to herself in frustration. That's when Rocky happen to look over. She knew that CeCe has trouble when it comes down to these types of problems. Not really wanting to but know it's the right thing to do, Rocky rose her hand up in the air. Both the teacher and CeCe look at her.

"Yes Rocky" The teacher ask her. "The answer is 3" Rocky answered. "Great! Now how did you get that answer?" The teacher ask Rocky. Rocky took a deep breath before she explain her answer. "First, you minus 6 from both sides. That will leave you with 2x=6. Then, you will divide both sides by two and you will finally get your answer which is x=3. That's how I got my answer" 'Phew thanks Rocky' CeCe thought as she quietly thank her.

That's when the whole class stare at Rocky in awe and began to clap for her. CeCe look around at everyone and couldn't help but smiled. She turn back around and notice that Rocky was staring at the wall again. She then gave Rocky an acknowledge mile even though Rocky wasn't paying attention to her before turning back to ace the class. Both CeCe and Rocky remain in silent for the rest of class.

* * *

When class was over, CeCe saw Rocky quickly leaving out of class in a hurry. CeCe quickly notice this and headed out the other door. She quickly cut Rocky off the opposite hallway. When she did, she nearly ran into Rocky! "Rocky!" CeCe said as she back away a few inches from her. "CeCe? What do you want?" Rocky ask not really caring what CeCe had to say. CeCe gather up her strength before she spoke to her.

"Rocky I been meaning to talk to you about what happen yesterday" Rocky nodded for CeCe to continue. CeCe did. Rocky was slowly listening to what CeCe had to say but suddenly she was distracted about her meeting up with Rick later. "And so I was wondering if we can hang out?" CeCe finish as she look down for a minute. When she didn't hear Rocky respond, she quickly look up "Rocky?" CeCe ask as she stare at Rocky. Rocky didn't respond back to CeCe. "hello?! Rocky!" CeCe said as she wave her hand in front of Rocky's face. Rocky then quickly snap back into reality "huh? oh sorry CeCe I got to go" she quickly as she pack up her things and ran to the door, leaving an confuse CeCe behind. CeCe quickly went out the door to find Rocky but she wasn't there 'what did she mean she had to go' CeCe thought as she headed home.

* * *

**oooooo I wonder what's going to happen now! I guess we will find out in chapter 5!**


End file.
